Decisions
by LittleMissJaffacake
Summary: ONE SHOT Elena makes her decision between the Salvatore brothers


_**Decisions **_

**A/N: - first one shot. Hope you like it!**

Today was the day of the last dance in high school for Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and the gang, before they all went their separate ways to build a future. It was their last day together.

It was going to be a day of torture for Elena Gilbert.

"Elena! Caroline is here!" my aunt Jenna shouted.

I groaned and rolled out of bed to be met by a very pissed off Caroline.

"Elena, you should be up by now, I need help setting up the dance and we need loads of time to get ready later!" Caroline half shouted at me.

"Sorry, give me five minutes," I said and got out of my warm bed, which I would rather have stayed in and slept for another couple of hours.

"I'll pick something cute for you to wear then!" Caroline said and headed towards my closet, while I headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Morning Jer!" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, why you up so early?" Jeremy asked me.

"Caroline wants me to help set up the dance, you?" I asked.

"Working at the grill, good luck with Caroline," he said and left the bathroom.

I quickly got cleaned up and walked back into my room to see what Caroline had in store for me.

"Hey Lena, put this on!" Caroline said and shoved a pile of clothes into my arms. I got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top, nice choice Caroline.

"Thanks Car!" I said and hugged her.

"Alright, so we were supposed to meet Bonnie…" Caroline started to say, she paused to look at her watch, "… Now!" she concluded.

"Great!" I grabbed my coat and followed her out of the door, shouting a quick goodbye to Jenna.

The car ride to the mystic grill didn't take long but when Caroline is stressing about the dance, it seems a lot longer.

"Elena, who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline asked.

"Nobody," I said.

"Well I think you should ask Stefan," she said.

"But…" I started to say.

"But nothing. You can't turn up to a school dance without a date!" she said.

"So Caroline, who are you taking?" I asked her. Pay back is sweet.

"Well Tyler is out of town so no-one I guess." She said.

"But Caroline, you can't turn up without a date!" I said.

"Nice try, ring Stefan and ask him to the dance now!" she demanded.

"Fine, but only if you ring Klaus and ask him!" I demanded.

"Fine!" she snapped as we pulled into the mystic grill.

"You want me to go get Bonnie?" I asked.

"No, I'll go. Now call Stefan while I'm gone!" she snapped and left the car.

I groaned internally and pulled my phone out to call Stefan, hoping he wouldn't answer.

"Hello Stefan's phone," a male voice said.

"Damon? Why are you answering Stefan's phone?" I asked.

"Because he is occupied, now what can I do for you Elena?" Damon asked.

"Pass the phone onto Stefan!" I half growled.

"No need to get you knickers in a twist, Stefan, Elena wants you…!" Damon shouted.

"Hello Elena, sorry about Damon" he said.

"It's alright, I was wondering if you were going to the dance tonight…" I asked.

"Yes I am. Why what's up?" Stefan asked.

Deep breath Elena, deep breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me… as friends," I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I will Elena, bye!" he said.

I ended the call and sighed with relief.

"Did he say yes?" Caroline asked.

"Jeez, you made me jump!" I shouted.

"Caroline leave her alone!" Bonnie said.

"You guys are no fun! Now be ready to help prepare the dance!" Caroline said.

Bonnie and I both groaned in response.

Setting up the dance took three hours and by that time all Elena wanted to do was to crawl back into her bed and sleep, but she couldn't because she had to get ready for the dance.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Where are your eyelash curlers?" she asked.

"In my makeup bag," I answered.

"Thank you, you are a life saver!" she shouted.

"Lena, you alright?" Bonnie asked me.

"I need to make my decision," I said.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked.

"I need to make a choice. I need to pick Stefan or Damon," I said.

"Elena, no one is asking you to do anything. Make the decision in your own time Elena!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I am going to make my decision tonight!" I said.

Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena all turned up to the dance together. They had done a good job setting up the dance and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but something was troubling Elena and Stefan noticed this.

"Elena, are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine, sorry I'm just a bit distracted." I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes Stefan, I'm sure," I said.

"Good, Elena may I say you look stunning tonight," he said.

"Thank you," I said with a slight blush.

Tonight's theme was prom; I glanced down at my floor-length strapless gown, with a detailed bodice and slight chiffon skirt. It was a gorgeous dress in a deep shade of red.

"Having fun brother?" Damon came over and asked Stefan.

"Yes, why are you here?" Stefan hissed.

"To tell Elena how gorgeous she looks!" Damon said.

A blush creeped over my cheeks and smirk appeared on my face.

"Thank you Damon!" I said.

"Would you care to dance?" Stefan asked, whilst glaring at Damon.

"Yes," I answered and followed Stefan onto the dance floor. I place my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulders.

"Sorry about Damon, I didn't know he would be here," Stefan said.

"No need to say sorry. Actually I'm glad he is here," I said.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because tonight I am going to make my decision," I said.

I watched a hurt expression claim his face.

"Elena, you don't have to decide just yet," Stefan said.

"Yes I do! I can't keep both of you hanging like this I fell like Katherine!" I said.

"May I cut in?" Damon asked me.

"Of course," Stefan replied and walked off the dance floor.

"I'm guessing you heard all that," I said.

"Yes, I just want you to know the choice is yours and that's all I have to say," Damon said.

"You sound like Stefan!" I said.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked.

"Both," I said.

"Klaus is here," he said.

"I know, he is Caroline's date," I said.

"Didn't see that one coming," he muttered.

"Neither did I!" I said.

"Well prom king and queen are about to be announced, good luck," he said and left me alone on the dance floor.

I watched the principal walk onto the stage.

"Ladies first and the prom queen is… Caroline Forbes!" the principal said.

I watched Caroline walk onto the stage and accept the crown.

"And the prom king is… Matt Donovan!" the principal shouted.

Matt ran onto the stage and accepted the crown with a slight blush on his face.

Now the time had come to make my decision.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah," I said and turned around to face her.

"Follow you heart!" she said.

I hugged her and ran towards the guy I was about to pick.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Elena…" he started to say.

"I made my decision!" I said.

I watched his face grow serious.

"I choose you, I choose you Damon!" I said.

"Can you repeat that please?" he asked with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Shut up!" I said and turned around to find Stefan, but he was right behind me.

"I heard," Stefan said.

"Stefan, I love you, but as a friend. My best friend." I said, the tears were now falling from my eyes.

"Elena, I love you, but I will remain your friend for as long as you need me." Stefan said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Now go kiss him!" he said.

I gave Stefan a quick hug and ran into Damon's open arms and kissed him.

"Thank you for choosing me," Damon said to me.

**A/N: - Thank you for reading this. Let me know what you think by reviewing it :)**


End file.
